Yenti
Yenti is a boss in MOW MY LAWN: Monarch Yenti Looking for the other variation of Yenti? Or possibly you were looking for yet another Yenti? Boss Information Defeat archgoddess Yenti, who became the ruler of all reality after Llin was banished to the void. Yenti was the one to throw the supreme deity into the abyss, with Ultiel by her side. The great battle beforehand had sent the two of them into trauma-induced bouts of rage. It would be centuries before Yenti had recovered, and sent Ultiel to an unbreachable prison for "care." Consumed by an overwhelming passion for physical goods and pleasure, she barricaded herself in the throneroom that once housed bountiful feasts and joyous celebrations. ''-'''Yenti's badge description, The Depraved One' Yenti is an Archgoddess, required to fight the first Final Boss in the game. Those who defeated her during beta testing got the spear Yenti used to seal away Llin. Defeating her awards the player the Last Resort. She has 750k health and has a timer of 1100 seconds, (about 20 minutes) server limit is 7 people per server and everyone has 5 lives. Attacks She has a shield, which can kill on touch. She summons minions called Shades or Ghosts in pairs of two. There is no limit to the amount of Shades/Ghosts, which can lag the server if they are not killed. There are four orbs in the chairs, which must be destroyed in order to take down the shield. Every now and then 4-5 pillars of light appear, starting in the middle and going outwards, including the two orbs closest to Yenti. She also has a "shotgun" attack, and a windmill attack similar to Gaea. Additionally, she can summon yellow fireballs that either chase players or can summon fireballs that emit yellow smoke and shoot blasts at players. They may also fire shotgun attacks. Quotes "Pathetic. Nothing you do will harm me. Really!" "Boooooring, someone bring a different peasant to kill." "I think you're just jealous that I'm more beautiful than you are." "I'm not sure if this is fun or not yet." "If you bring me food I guess I can forgive you for attacking me." "The way you try attacking me is hilarious, really." "Unless you have food for me, I don't see a point in any of this." "Stay still for a moment, pest." "Meh." "Give me a break." "I should get another chair. This one is a bit uncomfortable." "I'm really tired. Can't you come back later?" "I suppose I should thank you for quenching my boredom." "If you're pretty enough I guess I can kill you less painfully." "You're not nearly pretty enough to warrant my interest." Trivia *Yenti is confirmed to never need the toilet, ever. *Yenti's boss music is Dark Souls: Ornstein and Smough *Yenti's full name is Yentisalinavel Alphega. *Yenti and Sylvar currently have the most variants in the game. *Yenti's daughter is Senti, and her granddaughter/daughter is Essca. *Yenti might be a hermaphrodite. See Senti's trivia. YentiAsADoll.png| A Yenti doll Yenti2.png| Yenti's model C4d032af3ce4f43ad6b5172ad10c20f8.png| Yenti's badge image Category:Bosses Category:Archgoddess Category:Goddess